


Moving and Moving Forward

by Aainiouu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Pining, fluff with a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/pseuds/Aainiouu
Summary: Clarke hates moving. It’s tedious, hard work and it’s also kind of sad to see her life packed into small tidy boxes. She has adamantly refused any help from her friends because she wants to go through everything herself, but then she realized that she was running out of time. When she begged for help, Bellamy was the only one available.Which is absolutely fine, of course, Bellamy IS her best friend and is very organized mover, packer and all in all very great lifter of things. The only problem in this is the fact that Clarke has been in love with him for ages and now Bellamy is carrying things and being sweaty in her apartment, which is a great look for Bellamy and is very, VERY bad for Clarke and her feelings.





	Moving and Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluff city again! Hope you guys like it!

Clarke hates moving. It’s tedious, hard work and it’s also kind of sad to see her life packed into small tidy boxes. She has adamantly refused any help from her friends because she wants to go through everything herself, but then she realized that she was running out of time. When she begged for help, Bellamy was the only one available.

Which is absolutely fine, of course, Bellamy IS her best friend and is very organized mover, packer and all in all very great lifter of things. The only problem in this is the fact that Clarke has been in love with him for ages and now Bellamy is carrying things and being sweaty in her apartment, which is a great look for Bellamy and is very, VERY bad for Clarke and her feelings. 

The whole day they have just been packing and moving everything Clarke owns to the living room, so that when the van comes the day after tomorrow they can easily haul everything in and not worry about dragging dirt all over her apartment. Now though they are sitting on the floor and drinking beer and going through the paper drawer in which Clarke has just shoved all the (not really) important mail, some drawings, school papers and everything else she accumulated over the years. They have been going through it for ages putting everything on neat little piles of important, memories, trash and to destroy.

“Here are… some bank statements? You want to check them?” Bellamy says and hands her the papers he’s been checking. Clarke leans over and looks at them. 

“To destroy. God, why in hell I have kept all this crap?”

“Because you’re a hoarder, Clarke. I mean look at this!” Bellamy picks up a flattened origami swan and shows it to her. Clarke, not liking Bellamy’s smug expression, snatches it from his hand and then throws it at him. This makes Bellamy throw his head back and laugh and that in turn makes Clarke’s stomach flip. Clarke looks at the papers in her hands and grimaces.

“I’m getting more beer. You want one?” She says as she gets up.

“Yeah, I could use another.” Bellamy says as he flips through the next pile of papers. “Take these and put in important. They’re from our Latin class from the freshman year, you got a B when I got an A and you need to know your Latin, Clarke you’re a doctor.”

Clarke glares at Bellamy and takes the papers and drops them on the important pile, not because she needs them, but because that class was where she first met Bellamy and she is sappy like that. 

When she gets to the kitchen she notices that they have run out of beer, how that happened she isn’t sure, so she grabs the bottle of wine and some glasses. After a while of contemplation she grabs some chips too. They need to be eaten and she doesn’t want to take them to her new apartment. 

“The beer was all gone but I have red wine and chips. Don’t ever say I don’t take care of my friends.”  
Clarke stops in her tracks when he sees Bellamy staring at something his brow furrowed and his mouth hanging open and seemingly not hearing her at all. 

“Bellamy? What is it?” She asks and Bellamy’s eyes snap towards hers.

“Uh… nothing. I was just going through these papers.” Bellamy says and puts the papers away. He is looking flushed and nervous all of sudden and it is making Clarke suspicious. She puts the bottle and the chips on the floor and reaches out for the papers Bellamy just put away. 

She looks through them. They are mostly notes from the Latin class they were talking about earlier so she’s not sure what has made Bellamy so weird. Then she sees them. The little notes she and Raven were exchanging during that said class. The notes where Raven is telling her to just bang Bellamy to dissolve the sexual tension then the notes where Raven is telling her how sorry she is for her and her giant ass crush on Bellamy. 

“Bell…” Clarke starts, but she stops when she realizes that Bellamy must be feeling so uncomfortable. She wrings the papers in her hands and sighs. “I’m sorry I’m making you uncomfortable. Please just say something.”

“I… I didn’t know. I think I… I think I need to go. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“No, Bellamy please. Don’t freak out! It’s not… I can… I…” Clarke is very aware that she is fumbling and that this going exactly the way that she has been afraid of for years.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, Clarke. I promise.” Bellamy’s smile is a little tight and it breaks Clarke’s heart, but she doesn’t want Bellamy to stay if he’s uncomfortable.

“Okay.” she can’t say much more than that as he watches Bellamy all but run away from her.  
The front door closes and even the soft click it makes sounds harsh in the almost empty apartment. Clarke doesn’t know what to do. She wants to cry and she wants to scream, she cannot believe this. She knows that she and Bellamy will be okay. She knows they have to be, but that doesn’t change the fact that her heart is broken. 

Clarke kicks at the papers on the floor and grabs a blanket from her bed and the wine bottle she brought to the room. She kicks a couple of boxes out of her way and flops down on the sofa. She unscrews the cap from the wine, thanks herself for being so cheap that she bought the cheap kind and takes a swig right out the bottle. She might be pathetic, but at least she is comfortable.

Going to Netflix backfires at first because she and Bellamy have been watching Friends and it of course pops up at first. She picks Lilo and Stitch and puts it on. The movie starts, but Clarke is just mainly staring at the screen, not picking up anything. She can distantly hear her phone buzzing, but decides not to pick it up. It’s no one important anyway. It’s probably Raven and Clarke can deal with her next morning. 

Raven has been saying that Bellamy is in love with her for ages, but even she can apparently be wrong. 

Clarke can feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and then she falls asleep. 

\---

She wakes up to someone knocking on her door, well pounding on it, it sounds like someone is trying to come through with a battering ram and she detangles herself from the blanket which has gotten stuck around her legs. 

“I’m coming! God, what does a girl have to do for some peace and quiet?” She is sure it’s Raven; no one else comes to visit this late without making sure she is home. She wraps her arms around herself and prepares for the hard talk and the feelings she was really hoping to escape from tonight. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she unbolts the chain and rips the door open.

But it’s not Raven, it’s Bellamy and he is looking absolutely destroyed. He is panting and sweaty and disheveled and Clarke’s heart jumps right to action and starts pounding like a hammer. 

“Bellamy? Come in I…” Clarke croaks, but is interrupted when Bellamy lifts up his hand to silence her.

“Do you still?” Bellamy says between breaths. “I know I’m being totally crazy here, but is there any chance that you still?”

“Do I still what Bellamy?” Clarke needs to hear him say it in case that she is understanding this situation wrong. Her heart is pounding even harder and she can hear her blood rushing in her ears and she doesn’t know how to handle it all.

“The notes said that you had a… crush on me. So I’m just wondering if you still have a crush on me?”  
Clarke can’t help but snort and then smile. A crush sounds like something so trivial compared to what she actually feels for Bellamy although she has been calling this thing a crush for nearly ten years. 

“It’s not a crush Bellamy. I love you. I’m a cliché and you are my best friend that I’m in love with.” 

Finally saying it aloud is like letting go of a heavy burden at the end of a long day. The fear is gone too and she isn’t even freaking out. Her heart calms down; she lets out a shaky breath and lifts her eyes to catch Bellamy’s and smiles sadly. He is gaping at her, silent and surprised. “I know that this isn’t… ideal, but it is what it is. Could you just… leave me alone now? I’m tired and I need of a good cry.”

“Cry. Wha- why?” Bellamy croaks and he looks baffled and sad, and now Clarke is getting little annoyed. 

“What do you mean why? I just told you that I’m in love with you and you are not saying anything, so it is definitely clear that my feelings are not being returned, which is fine but now I want to wallow, so if you could just-“ Her teary, angry rant is interrupted with large hands cupping her face and soft but insistent lips on hers. When she gasps in surprise the kiss deepens and she is being walked backwards into the apartment. 

Her brain finally catches up to the fact that it is Bellamy that she is kissing and she distantly notices that she is gripping his arms in a grip that probably hurts, but she cannot let go. Her back hits the wall opposite from the door and that’s when Bellamy stops kissing her. He is breathing heavily again and looking down, but he rests his forehead on hers and tangles his fingers deeper into her hair. 

“I love you, Clarke. Hell, I’ve loved you for years. I- I freaked out earlier, thinking that I had missed my chance, but I ran to my apartment and freaked out about it some more and then I ran back to just ask you and I-“

Clarke can’t help it so she starts giggling.

“Bellamy. You ran?” She looks at Bellamy getting a little cross-eyed while doing so because Bellamy is still so close, but seeing him smiling at her makes it worth it. 

“Yeah I did. Are you laughing at me?” Bellamy’s voice betrays that he is only just keeping from laughing himself. 

“I am! You live so far away!” Clarke says and rests her head on Bellamy’s chest. They both laugh for a while, hopelessly giggling, until it sets and they just stand there, embracing each other in the silent hallway. The moment is perfect and Clarke is tingling from all the places where she is touching Bellamy, but mostly on her lips. Her heart is back at it again, but this time the beating is not frantic, it’s fast but steady. Bellamy exhales and almost crushes her against his chest. 

“I’m going to take you on a date. Tomorrow good for you?” Bellamy says and Clarke snorts against his chest and tightens her hold on him.

“Yeah. Tomorrow is perfect.” Clarke sighs and presses a kiss on Bellamy’s collarbone, making his breath catch. Clarke feels kind of smug and lowers her voice to overtly sultry tone. “You gonna stay the night?”

“I…” Clarke can feels Bellamy swallowing and she smiles when his pulse get a little quicker. “I… I need to do this right Clarke. I’m going to romance you and that is why I’m not having sex with you today.”

“We don’t have to have sex, Bellamy, get your mind out of the gutter.” Clarke looks up at Bellamy and tugs him down to a kiss. Clarke slips her fingers back into Bellamy’s hair and tugs it like she has wanted to do for ages. Bellamy growls and bites Clarke’s bottom lip gently in retaliation, but then he steps away a little but doesn’t let go.

“It’s hard, Clarke, not thinking about it, when you’re here.”

“I’m sure we can manage.” Clarke says and slips away from between the wall and Bellamy, but takes his hand and tugs him towards the bedroom. “This is a lesson in self-control for both of us.” Clarke says, not so subtly checks Bellamy out and grins. 

“You’re going to kill me Clarke.” Bellamy groans, but follows her with a beautiful smile on his face and Clarke is really not so sure how she got so lucky.  
Bellamy loves her. Bellamy loves her and Clarke is sending Raven a gift basket. Who knew that Raven being a pain in her ass, ten-year-old secret notes and her moving could result in this? Clarke has never been this happy.

When they lie down on Clarke’s bed Bellamy gathers her in his arms and they just stare at each other, giddy and unapologetic.

“You promise you’re going to be here when I wake up?” Clarke asks and Bellamy smiles at her.

“An earthquake couldn’t make me leave. I’m going to be here as long as you have me.” 

Clarke kisses Bellamy on the nose and then settles down.

“Good. Forever then, because we are never leaving this bed.”

Clarke is rapidly falling asleep again, because emotions are exhausting, but before she does she can hear Bellamy’s soft chuckle and the words “forever then” through the haze.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be writing a second part about the first date and eh after the first date, if I get inspired. But thanks for reading!


End file.
